


Baby Babble

by JJGrace42



Series: Scrapbook of a Dimension-Traveling Sideshow [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJGrace42/pseuds/JJGrace42
Summary: Because she was just a baby, but they were prepared to hang on every word she said.





	Baby Babble

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: This was written at the request of a guest reviewer (from FF.net). I’m not as happy with it as I would like to be, and the attempted fluff was out of my normal comfort zone. I typically write darker things, after all. Even the fluff I normally write is a little gloomy around the edges. But this was so entirely innocent that it was a real struggle and I rewrote it a good four times before realizing it wasn’t going to get any better. With that in mind, I won’t necessarily tell you to enjoy. But I will ask you to read and review!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Alas, the world of Naruto and the characters within it aren’t mine to own.

Broken, meaningless syllables bubbled between Mirai’s lips, lilting and rising and falling in an odd sort of infantile melody. Curled against her with his thumb lodged firmly in his mouth, Naruto slept soundly. His breath whispered quietly through the air, falling in pattern with the rise of his tiny chest.

“Aren’t they just the cutest?” Kushina whispered, hugging Minato’s arm. “Look at her,” she cooed. “She’s already playing big sister.”

“Kakashi said she was trying to speak earlier,” he murmured. “And Tsunade told me she’s showing signs of early intelligence.”

“Of course she is. She’s _your_ daughter, after all.” She glanced to the side at him, smiling.

“Is that an accusation?” He cracked a smirk and tucked an arm around her waist.

Kushina paused and then grinned. “No. No, it’s not. It’s a challenge.” She drew away from him, expression smug. “I bet she’ll say Kaachan first.”

He scoffed. “As if. Mirai’s a daddy’s girl, through and through.”

A hiccup drew their attention back to their kids. Naruto was awake now, eyes wide with a chubby hand pressed against his mouth.

_Hiccup._

An enormous grin stretched Mirai’s toothless mouth and that pure, childish laughter poured from between her lips. Kushina snickered and then pulled from Minato’s arms. “Aw, my poor baby!” she cooed, sweeping Naruto into her arms and rubbing his back. “Do you have the hiccups?”

Something about that made Mirai’s giggles grow louder. Kushina settled on the floor next to her daughter. _Hiccup._ “Do you find that funny, Mirai-chan?” she asked playfully. When her daughter’s laughter softened, Kushina scrunched up her nose and stuck out her tongue. That set the smaller redhead off again and her laughter was so heavy it knocked her onto her back.

Minato sat down next to Kushina and reached out, dancing his fingers across his daughter’s stomach. She shrieked hysterically and then rolled to the side to get away. Then Minato met his wife’s gaze. _Hiccup._ Her eyes narrowed. “What’s with that look? What are you planning?”

“Mirai-chan,” Minato said, watching as the baby calmed and pushed herself back up so she was sitting again. Her curious, intelligent eyes turned to him. “Can you say Touchan?”

_Hiccup._ “What, dattebane!” Kushina screeched. “You can’t do that!” She leaned forward, bouncing Naruto in her arms. “Say Kaachan, sweetheart. Say Kaachan!” _Hiccup._

“Touchan. C’mon, you can do it.” Minato grinned widely. “Tou. Chan. Touchan.”

Mirai began to smack her lips, some vague representation of sound spilling between them. _Hiccup._ Naruto squirmed in his mothers arms, but Kushina narrowed her eyes at her daughter. “Don’t you dare. Say Kaachan first. Say Kaachan, dattebane!”

Mirai wrinkled her face, staring first at her mother and then her father and then back again. “Nnnnnn.” _Hiccup._

“What’s she saying? Is it Touchan? You’ve got it. Touchan!”

“No, no, no, she’s saying Kaachan, you idiot!”

“I find that hard to believe.” _Hiccup._ “Does that sound like Kaachan to you?”

“Does it sound like Touchan, dattebane?”

“Nananananananana.” Mirai cut herself off, her lips twisted in infantile displeasure. Minato and Kushina caught their breath, leaning closer. _Hiccup._ Mirai fell forward and caught herself with her hands, crawling towards her mother. Kushina threw a triumphant look in Minato’s direction. Chubby fingers closed around Naruto’s foot.

“Nato.”

There was a pause, filled with disbelief and more lip-smacking on Mirai’s part.

“Nato,” she gurgled again, fingers tightening around her brother’s foot. _Hiccup._ “Nato.”

“Well, shit.”

“Kushina! Language!”

The woman pouted. “Gomen. But I thought for sure she was going to say Kaachan.”

The silence was loud. Then Minato grinned.

“I bet she’ll say Touchan next.”


End file.
